x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Avalanche
Must See Episodes * X Impulse * Survival of the Fittest * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Growing Pains * Shadow Dance * Joyride * Mainstream * The Stuff of Villains * No Good Deed Personality Avalanche is a grungy, hotheaded and rebellious loner, is the Brotherhood's field leader and is known for his rivalry with the straight-laced Cyclops. Like his comic book counterpart, Avalanche possess geological manipulation by generating seismic waves from his hands. Avalanche is often irrational and driven by his temper, but as the series progresses, he becomes more mature and pragmatic, taking on a more morally ambiguous role. He is reluctant to be a villain, rather he is angered by societal hatred and contempt for mutants, whether good or evil. Avalanche has been known to lapse into heroic roles, such as joining the X-Men. While Lance is mostly irritated by his teammates, he tends to act as the "caretaker", only committing petty crimes to pay for bills and groceries. Physical appearance Powers Geological Manipulation Early Life Season 1 * X-Impulse Lance Alvers is spray painting the lockers at his school, and Kitty phases through and slams into him. Lance is excited about Kitty's power, but Kitty just tries to play it off like nothing happened. He tells her he understands because they're alike, and then shows her his power (he causes tremors and shakes the school). Kitty gets upset and runs off. Lance and his buddies are on the roof trying to find a way to break into an office and steal test answers. Lance realizes that he can use Kitty to get in and he sees what happens on the field below. When one of the girls that laughed at Kitty, Lance causes a tremor and buries her under the sand. Kitty sees him and tries to run off again. Lance talks Kitty into phasing in the office. She's excited about her powers for the first time, but when she finds out why he really wanted her to phase in she gets upset and wants to leave. Jean and her parents show up to try and talk her out of going with Lance. Lance gets angry and tries to drag Kitty along with him. When she refuses and phases free he drops the ceiling on her. Lance runs off from the school and meets Mystique. She tells him that she's made a place for him at Bayville and calls him Avalanche. * Mutant Crush At lunch Lance, Rogue, and Todd were all sitting together when a food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. * Middleverse Lance walks by Jean and Scott, while walking with Fred. He sacasticly asked 'what's up losers" Scott demands to know what they've done to Kurt. Lance eggs Scott on, and when they don't tell him he jerks up Avalanche and slams him into the lockers. Fred pulls Scott off Lance and Jean and Lance face off. A crowed gathers, but fore any real damage is done Ms. Darkhome shows up to break them up. Demanding to know what's going on, the boys claim it was Scotts fault. The principal takes Jean and Scott to her office. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says it's not my fight and leaves. The rest fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge use the battery from Raven's car and drive it right through the portal. They run over the gizmo smashing it and then straight into the Blob. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. Mystique names Lane Avalance Season 2 In Shadow Dance Kitty & Lance were talking on the phone until 1am. Later that day Kitty confronts Lance at the water fountain and the two share an awkward moment. Kitty asks Lance to the dance, and he says he'll think about it. After a moment, he says yes; and in celebration, accidentally causes a small earthquake. Later at The Brotherhood House, the gang is giving Lance a hard time about going to the dance with Kitty. In the gym, Lance and Kitty are enjoying themselves when the rift opens up between them. Two creatures emerge and the rest of the students run for it. One creature goes for Kitty, but it passes through her. It gets back up and makes its way to Scott and Taryn. Another one come at them and Lance stops it by ripping up the ground around it. in Hex Factor before Wonda can make her appearance, Lance finds Kitty, and pleads with her to leave, as he know what is coming. Kitty is upset with him for thinking she should leave her teammates like that, and walks away from him. Season 3 Season 4 In No Good Deed Lance saves an old lady from a train crash after Wanda causes it to de-rail. At the end of the series, Lance and his team have a change of heart in morals and join the S.H.I.E.L.D. Freedom Force. Notes He was sent to the principals office. While there talked with Fred, and waited with Rogue, & Toad. - Speed & Spyke In the original comics, Lance is named Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis. Specific to this universe, Lance has a relationship with Kitty and spent a short stint as an X-Man. Other faces of Avalanche Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Treme X-Men Comic (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) X-men_-_lance.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''X-Men 2''(2003) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men:Last Stand" (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|''Epic Movie'' (2007) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png| X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"X-Men First Class" (2011) Xmen_Ani-_Lance.png|''X-Men: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Lance.png|''Wolverine & the X-Men'' TV (2008-2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"Wolverine" Anime (2011) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|"MAD" (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_lance.png|'X-Men Legends' Game (2004) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:The Brotherhood Category:Lance & Kitty Category:villain